What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{729} 9$
Explanation: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $9$ is the cube root of $729$ That is, $\sqrt[3]{729} = 729^{1/3} = 9$ Thus, $\log_{729} 9 = \dfrac{1}{3}$.